Survivors
by lilawsum
Summary: This is a similar story to lost with similar characters but different events. I suggest you read it if you like lost. I personally love lost. This is Survivors.
1. Chapter 1 The flight

_**Survivors:**_

Chapter 1, the flight:

"DON'T FORGET YOUR SPARE CLOTHES PJ!" PJ's mum yelled. "MUM…don't worry I packed everything I need!" PJ was a 28 year old. Not your average 28 year old but he was 28. He was about to catch a flight to California. He had long brown hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. And he was a bit on the tubby side. "I have to leave now mum!" he yelled. "See you soon mum" And with that, he pulled his luggage out to the street. He got into his cab and was driving off to the airport. He put his headphones on and listened to his mp3 until the cab stopped directly outside of the airport doors. He strolled calmly in and waited in line to receive his ticket. When he got to the front of the line he noticed a pair of Korean people whispering to each other. Now PJ doesn't know who they are but they were going to catch the same flight as him. The lady was called Chin Ho and the man was named Bae. They stood there arguing in whispers. PJ couldn't understand them as they were speaking Korean but he suddenly turned around because the lady at the desk began to speak. "Um, excuse me sir but I need you to pay for an extra seat. It turns out that people your size and weight must have two seats. I am truly sorry for any inconvenience." The woman politely said. PJ was about to lose it but calmed himself down and just payed double the air fare. Maybe mum was right…he does need to lose some weight. He waited calmly in his seat, waiting for his plane to begin boarding. Then, he finally heard them call out "Flight to California on air travel Australia may now board the plane." PJ took a deep breath and got up. He walked through the tunnel into the plane and sat in his two seats. He loosened his shoulders and fell asleep listening to his music.

Meanwhile, Chin Ho and Bae were lifting their luggage into the luggage compartments. As they moved to sit down, a kindly looking man smiled at them. His name was Benjamin and he was blind in one eye. He also had blurry vision in the other but had become accustomed to the way things looked. He also sat down and buckled his seat belt straight away. The Korean pair lay back in their chairs hoping that the flight would be over quickly. They were looking forward to the holiday they were going to have. The pilot called out a message saying the plane was taking off and everyone put their seatbelts on except for Ben. He had done his earlier. The plane soared through the sky at the normal speed and everyone relaxed in their seats.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth ok Kailie?" a young man called Jake said to his sister Kailie. "Ok, but please hurry. You know I don't like flying alone." Kailie said reluctantly. Jake smiled and walked off slowly to the bathrooms. All of a sudden, the plane made a massive jolt and all the people in the plane sat upright. The seat belt sign came on and the passengers followed the instructions. Jake came running to his seat, with a clean mouth and his cheeks were a bright pink colour. He put his seat belt on and held his sisters hand as quickly as his hand would allow him to grasp her cold and shaking palm. There was another massive jolt from the plane and this time, there were a couple of screams. Then, the plane turned to face straight down and that's when everyone knew they were plummeting to the ground or the sea.

A young girl called Emily was sitting in her seat and she was clenching her teeth together as tight as she dared. She clamped her hands around the arms of her seat and a tear was trickling down her face. A man called Mason turned his head and promised her one thing. "I promise I will be here for you til the end." Obviously, Emily was happier and she moved a bit closer to him. They held hands and as the plane went down, the back of it fell of. The people in the back of the plane also fell out and there were high pitched screams from every corner. Then they crashed into a beach type area and most of the people were unconscious. All except for PJ who had his extra weight to help support him and it helped create a soft landing for him. There were fires and screams, metal pieces flying through the air and a single man lying on the floor, with a big slab of metal in his chest. "WHO'S A DOCTOR HERE?" PJ called to the rest of the distressed people. "I AM! GET OUT OF THE WAY, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" it was the man that had held Emily's hand during the fall. Mason grabbed the man on the floor and yanked the piece of metal out of the man's chest. "He needs stitches and antibiotics. Someone help me move him into the shade." A bunch of people grabbed the man and dragged him into the shady area. They all stood back and let Mason do his thing. "Does anyone have and sewing string or stitching string?" Mason asked in a frantic manner. "I do!" said Kailie. She pulled out a roll of string from her emergency sewing kit and Mason took it. He immediately started to sew up the cut with the sewing needle from the kit. "We need to let him rest. Everyone help the others and bring the wounded to me!" Mason instructed. They scurried off towards the plane and started to spread out and help people.

Ben was lying on the floor, one of the unconscious people. As he woke up, he opened his eyes. What was this? He could see everything. No blurry vision and … he wasn't blind? "YAHOO" Benjamin yelled. He did a little jig and suddenly came to his senses. He was on a beach in an unknown island. That's when he raced over to help other people. And he heard a cry. "WHERE IS HE! BAE WHERE ARE YOU!" Chin Yo was screaming at the top of her lungs. And then it happened. She turned and saw a giant sabre-toothed tiger, the same size as the White house and it was running towards the people. They all realised and fled into the jungle. They dragged a person each and they took cover in branches and under trees. The tiger let out an almighty roar, he ran away and the people came out of hiding. "Ahhh.h.…" a sound came from underneath a chunk of the plane. "BAE!" cried Chin Yo. The people all joined in to lift the chunk. The effort finally got the plane part to move and as it fell onto the damp floor, Bae shuddered and gulped in some air. "BAE! BAE! DON'T GO! I NEED YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" "Chin, please. He won't be able to make it. You have to let him go." Mason said with a sad tone. "I have sympathy for you but he cannot make it in his condition." Chin began to cry into her hands and she grabbed Bae. Bae grabbed her too and hugged her one last time. He then took in his last breath before his soul rose out of his body and floated towards the sky.


	2. Chapter 2 Survival tactics

Chapter 2 Survival tactics:

The night began to creep in and the survivors were keen to leave as soon as possible. The transceiver had been crushed in the crash and they had no way of communicating with anyone who wasn't on the island. They sat around the fire and ate what food was found in the planes emergency box. Lots of food had been inedible after the crash but some parts were good enough to eat. Chin sat in the dirt, as inconsolable as anyone could be. Her once clean shirt was now drenched in Bae's blood after she hugged him because she wouldn't let go of him. She sat away from the rest of the group. Crying was the only thing she had done for the past 4 hours. The rest of the group were sitting around the fire trying to share the stories of their lives. A couple of hours later, people began to drift into sleep and so they decided to call it a day and go to sleep. But Chin sat there. Eventually, after her huge day, she cried herself to sleep.

PJ stood up from his sleep and so did Emily. They decided to take a walk around and explore the island a bit more. "So what's your story?" PJ asked her politely. "My story? You wouldn't understand it." She said in reply to his question. "I think I might be able to. Give me a chance." PJ pleaded. "Oh alright. I am a 23 year old girl who comes from California. I was flying home today but it doesn't look like I will be getting there today." She explained. "Oh yah, an average 23 year old girl right?" "Yah, I am." "But if you are so average, then why is there a gun in your pocket?" PJ was correct. She had a gun in the back pocket of her jeans. She blushed slightly and gave him a look of disgust. "Its none of your business what I have in my pockets and why!" she said angrily. She stormed off into the trees, leaving PJ to fend for himself. "Freaky." He muttered to himself.

Benjamin woke from his sleep and sat upright for several minutes, listening to the noises the island made. He was a very spiritual man who loved to be one with nature. But he heard a violent noise. It was the growl of a tiger. Not a triumphant growl, but a growl of defeat. Ben ran around the corner to find a girl with a knife in her hand and the end of the knife in the tigers belly. Her name was Sonya. "What are you staring. Back off and find someone else to spy on." She said in a very deep voice that made her sound very tough. She pulled the knife out and slipped it back into her pocket. "Please. I am not spying. I am curious. What are you doing roaming around here and killing tigers for?" Ben asked hesitantly. "Well we need food don't we? And I know you know this island isn't normal. The creatures were brought here for us to survive on. It's the simplest of survival tactics Ben. Keep up with the facts." And with that, Sonya strode off into the jungle, dragging the tiger behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 Letting the other one go

Chapter three, letting the other one go.

Mason was giving the wounded man antibiotics from the planes emergency supplies box when he heard a sound come from the wounded man. "You…let..me…gooo.."he spluttered. "let me…goooo…" "I can't let you go, I must save you. I can save you and the only way to kill you would be leave you here for a week or commit murder on you." Mason protested. "Then…kill….me!"the man begged. "You must…it is …my ….wish" "I can't" Mason demanded. He stood up and left without another word. Then Emily walked up to the wounded man. "Did you want someone to kill you?" she asked. "Yes!" he said frantically. "Well then I hope I see you in the next life." And with that, she pulled out her gun and shot him in the head. He died instantly. Emily felt a rush of guiltiness go through her body but it vanished in an instant. She turned around only to find Mason standing right there, mouth agape and eyes opened wide. "I was trying to help him." Emily whimpered. "Well, I was too!" Mason said, teeth clenched in fear that he might strangle her. Emily turned and ran off into the trees, her cheeks as red as tomatoes, her gun dangling from her back pocket. Mason couldn't believe what had happened. Did they have a fugitive among them? Was it safe to even look at her? And where did she get the gun? Didn't the security people realise she was carrying it? It was all too much for Mason. He walked into the trees after Emily. He wanted questions answered and he wanted explanations. Emily wasn't there though. She was nowhere to be seen. So he ran back to camp instead.

Emily dashed through the bushes and trees, running as fast as a cheetah could and the roars of the tigers came from close behind her. She kept going but her legs were giving up. She puffed and tried to keep her strength up until she was safe at camp. But she was lost, so there wasn't much chance of finding the camp anytime soon. She suddenly felt a claw grab her. It scraped her back and she fell onto the hard, wet floor. She couldn't move as she was paralysed with pain. She cried on the floor, knowing it was probably over. Until of course, a gunshot was heard and the tigers all ran off except the one which did get shot. Sonya stepped out of the trees with the other tiger over her shoulder. "I saw what you did to that wounded man. You realise I would have done the same thing right?" she said. "If a man wants to die, who are we to stop him? He was in pain." "I'm sure you wouldn't have killed him!" Emily protested. "Even I almost didn't!" "But you did. And I am very similar to you. If I can kill a tiger and scare a whole group of them off, then I think I can put a man out of his misery. Do you need help getting to camp?" Sonya asked. Emily nodded a single nod and Sonya was at her side helping her up in one second flat. Emily hobbled on after Sonya back to camp.

Mason was sitting in camp, watching the fire blaze bright red. He couldn't believe what Emily had done. How was it possible for any human being to be capable of such a thing? And Emily staggered into the camp after Sonya. He caught her gaze and beckoned her to come sit with him. She slowly staggered over to him. She sat down with a painful screech and buried her face in her hands. She was crying because she should have let the man live. "He's still alive you know." Mason said. "You missed him and it went into his shoulder instead. I want to kill him because there is nothing I can do now to help him. Come with me." Mason said. He grabbed her and lifted her over to the man. He placed her softly on the floor. "I'm leaving you in charge of killing him. This time, get it right." Mason said. Emily pulled out her gun and pointed it at his head. She sot and the man's spirit floated up into the sky like Bae's spirit had. "It was time to let him go anyway." Mason remarked. He helped Emily up and walked with her back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4 Discoveries

Chapter four, discoveries.

Kailie woke up from her deep sleep at around dusk. She rolled over to find Jake was not there. She sat up and looked around camp. Sonya was also not there but Kailie didn't care. If Sonya had taken Jake somewhere, he was probably safe. But she got up to investigate his disappearance further. She grabbed a stick and lit it on fire. She walked through the trees and she kept walking til she was in a wide grassy area with trees as the walls. It was like a room. But she saw movement. She ducked into the grass and dropped her torch on the grass aswell. The grass was damp so the fire went out. But the sun was coming up so she could see things if they moved. And that's when she saw a little boy, standing in the bushes. It was Jake. But it looked like Jake when he was 4. She gazed into his eyes. Little Jake put his fingers to his lips and stepped closer to her. He kept walking to her and he almost touched her when Mason came running in. He grabbed her and pulled her away. Jake looked stunned. But his expression changed from confused to devious. He kept walking closer and closer to them. "Stay right there Kailie. Don't move." Mason whispered. He moved closer to Jake and moved his hand at him. But as he did that, his hand went straight through his body. Jake turned into a cloud of purple smoke and it disappeared into the air. "Are you ok?" Mason asked Kailie. "I'm..I'm f-f-f-f-ine." She stuttered. "who was that?" Mason asked all of a sudden. "T-t-th-at was my b-b-broth-er when he was f-f-f our!" Kailie explained.

Jake was sitting there with Sonya, they were talking about their lives. Sonya had blonde curly hair and crystal blue eyes but she was very capable of living on her own. She was a very independent person. Jake had the same crystal blue eyes but his hair was brown and messy. Sonya was only a year younger than him so they had lots in common. "So what's your story Sonya?" Jake asked with great interest. "Oh. It's very complex. Maybe even too complex for someone like you." She laughed. "No my story is quite unusual. I am an orphan but I ran away from the orphanage at the age of 4 and I had to fend for myself. That's how I became so independent. How about you eh? What 's your story?" Sonya asked. "I just lived with my sister Kailie and my mum and dad. We aren't very interesting." Jake said quietly, hoping he wasn't too much of a bore. "You're not boring Jake!" Sonya remarked, immediately regretting it as it came out of her mouth. "You read my mind!" Jake pointed out. "Ah yeah, about that, I can read people's minds if they are embarrassed or something like that. It's not mind reading; it's more like sensing your feelings." She explained. "Oh..." Jake said. "Let's go for a walk." Sonya suggested. So they got up and walked into the forest of trees.

Kailie sat there stunned in Masons arms. "What was that about Mason?" she stuttered. "I don't know. We need to get back to camp." Mason declared. So they ran back to camp and sat there thinking of ways that Jake could have appeared to them like that. But it was almost impossible to think of any way it could have happened. Even racking their brains for hours didn't get them anywhere. Then, Chin walked up to them, her tear stained face was pale. She sat next to them and said "I know how you saw Jake at his young age. He appeared to you to send a message. He is from the volcano of souls. It is said that the volcano is on an unknown island. And I think we are on that unknown island right now. He may not be dead, but Jake is no longer 4 and so him at that age counts as dead." Chin exclaimed in the simplest way she could. "How did you discover that?" Kailie asked in astonishment. "It is an old tale my grandfather would tell me at night sometimes. It was my favourite story. "Oh…" Kailie was truly taken aback and Mason was too.


	5. Chapter 5 Relationships

Chapter 5, relationships:

The moon rose into the sky and night had fallen. Everyone except for PJ and Emily were asleep. But again, Jake was missing and Sonya was too. PJ went to his bag and pulled out his mp3 player. He listened to the music while reading his book. Emily, on the other hand, got up and searched for the pair. She walked in-between trees and bushes until she heard voices. When she heard them, she hid behind a bush, only to find it was Sonya and Jake sitting on the sandy ground. "Do you miss your family?" Sonya asked Jake. "Yeh. Definitely. I wonder what they think happened to me and my sister." He replied. "They will be alright. And when you get back to them, they will spoil you rotten." Sonya laughed. Jake laughed at the thought of getting spoiled by his parents. Then there was an awkward silence. "Do you think we will be friends forever?" Sonya asked. "What makes you ask that?" asked Jake. "I've never had a friend and you are my first friend in my whole life." She explained solemnly. "Well we shall be friends for as long as we live." Jake promised. Sonya hugged Jake tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Jake went extremely red and he smiled a goofy, love sick smile. He then puffed his cheeks to get the redness out of them. Sonya laughed again.

Emily backed out of the bush, wishing she had a proper friend. No one particularly liked her. She turned to get back to camp when Kailie and Mason walked in from the trees aswell so Emily was forced to stay hidden in the bushes. Mason had his arm around Kailie and was looking very protective. Mason had green eyes and golden brown hair. Kailie had straight red hair and grey eyes. But she was quite young, 20 or 19. Mason was 21. Mason started talking but Emily was too far away to hear anything. Kailie giggled and said something else. Emily felt sick watching them but she took her chance and ran back to camp.

All these new relationships were getting on PJ's nerves. Not only was he too chubby to get a girl, he was also to chubby to hug anyone. So he stuck to socializing through conversation and jokes. He was listening to his mp3 but it stopped all of a sudden. "Oh come on. I have no more batteries." PJ was very annoyed now. He had no entertainment other than his book and he had 2 pages left of it. He packed his mp3 away and got up to get some food. He ate what he needed to and sat down, looking at all the people talking to each other and laughing. What would it be like to have someone to appreciate me for who I am? He thought many things but this is what he thought about most often. Ben walked up to him quietly and said "May I sit with you?" "Um, sure ok!" PJ said excitedly. "Seems were gonna be stuck here for quite a while." Ben pointed out. "Yeh I guess." PJ muttered. "Can I be friends with you Ben?" "Why sure PJ. I love the company of others." And with that, PJ had found his new friend.


End file.
